Trick or Treat
by Western Blakehawke
Summary: Hallowe'en, Ray and Ames.


24th  Oct 2003

Trick or Treat

Ames and Ray.

                31st October 2021

                16:33pm.

                Ames White arrives home, having left the office early, even though he has a mound of paperwork to do, nothing would make him break his promise to Ray.

               _Hallowe'en! The only night I can legitimately leave early, because who could spot the freaks amongst all the humans dressed as freaks! Ames thought drolly as he parked his car in the driveway and swiftly gets out and heads for his front door._

                As soon as Ames opens the door, he is jumped upon by his very hyper son!

                "Dad!" Ray yelled in excitement at seeing his beloved father, he hugs his dad enthusiastically, Ames lovingly returns the hug, a huge smile upon his handsome face.

                "Hey big man!" Ames replies, carrying Ray into the lounge, he dumps his briefcase and laptop onto the coffee table, all the while managing to maintain a firm grip upon, his wriggling over excited son.

                Wendy appears from the hallway, having left the kitchen at the sound of her husband's voice. She smiles at the site of her husband holding their wriggling son. 

                "Hi honey." Ames lovingly says to her, as he moves forward and kisses her. 

                "Ewww!" Ray responds to the kiss in typical five year old disgust. "Put me down! Come see the costume we got at the shop, it's great!" He ordered his dad, and increased his wriggling.

                Ames starts laughing as he gently put Ray down.

                "So what did you choose?" He asked grinning at his son, who was hopping up and down.

                There is the sound of a bell, Wendy looks towards the sound.

                "The toffee apples are done, you two get changed whilst I put the burgers in the microwave." She tells her family, and heads to the kitchen, to finish preparing their food.

                "C'mon dad!" Ray implores, tugging at his father's  right hand, trying to make him move faster. "I wanted to get a costume for you too, but mom said no!" he complained, as he tries to drag his father towards the stairs.

                Ames quickly allows himself to be tugged up the stairs, a relieved look upon his face, at Wendy's having vetoed getting a costume for him. _Not even for Ray would I dress up!_

                Ray is chattering away about all the great costumes in the shop, as he leads his father to his prize. They enter Ray's room and laid out on Ray's bed next to Howler, a wolf and Ray's favourite soft toy since birth, is a werewolf costume. The costume is made up of an all in one outfit, that's made to look like partially ripped jeans and sweatshirt and fake grey fur.

                Ray grins at his father. "Isn't it excellent! I'm gonna be a werewolf!" He yells jumping up and down. "They had one in your size too!" He frowns suddenly, making the resemblance to his father striking. "But mommy said no!"

                "Mommy was right!" Ames replied to his son's criticism, with un- intentional heat.

                At the tone of Ames' voice, Ray's lip began to quiver. He could handle anything from his mom, but an annoyed or angry word from his beloved and idolized father, always upset him.

                "Hey!" Ames said immediately spotting the quiver, he knelt down beside his now still son and hugged him. "Big man, it's okay! I only meant that I prefer to leave the dressing up and getting candy to you!" He lovingly informed his son, using one hand to ruffle Ray's hair. Ames released Ray from the bear hug and stood him at arms length. "C'mon, lets get you into your gear!" He grinned at his now grinning son.

               "'Kay!" Ray yelled, happy again, knowing that his dad was not mad at him.

                Ames picked up the werewolf outfit, as Ray quickly stripped off his jeans and T-shirt, he was already barefoot. Ames gently helped Ray into the all in one body and zipped it up at the back. Next Ray sat on his bed as his father put on his socks and shoes. Whilst Ames was lacing Ray's trainers, Ray picked up the costumes gloves and put them on, he then added the rubber mask and started growling.

                Ames sat back on his haunches and grinned lovingly at his son. His own thoughts inevitably turned to his own once idolized father. _Senile old fool! He could be sharing these moments with me, but noooo,  _he had to_ _create freaks! Damn it! He will not ruin my time with my son!_ Ames purposely stopped thinking about Sandeman as he swiftly rose to his feet as Wendy yelled that the burgers were ready._

                "Great! I'm starving!" Ray yelled in response, as he raced from the room, still growling and snarling.

                Ames burst out laughing and followed his son at a more sedate pace, he was still laughing when he reached the kitchen, where Ray was already wolfing down a burger,  the werewolf gloves next to the plate after Wendy had firmly told him, no food whilst wearing the gloves. Ray had removed the mask with no prompting, since he realised he would not be able to eat through it.

                Wendy placed Ames' burger in front of him as he sat down opposite Ray.

                "Thanks hon." Ames said, and began devouring his burger with only slightly more finesse than his son.

                Wendy sat down next to Ray and began to daintily eat her own burger. Ray had finished his and was now eating fries, in between chattering to his parents.

                17:12

                The door to the White house opens and a miniature werewolf and a handsome man in black leather jacket, black jeans, loafers and turtle neck top, leave.

The blonde lady stands at the door waving to them until they reach the end of the drive, she then shuts the door and goes to prepare candy for the trick or treaters.

                 The man has a tight grasp on the hand of the energetically bouncing werewolf. The werewolf is talking non-stop to the man who is nodding, grinning and occasionally speaking. That grin fades slightly when…….

                "Daddy, you have got a costume!" Ray suddenly stated, grinning at his father. "You're a cat burglar!" He yelled, hopping from foot to foot. "Or better yet a secret agent! Like James Bond! The names White, Ames White, licensed to kill!" Ray burst out laughing at his idea, not noticing that his father had grown quiet.

                Ames quickly recovers his composure, from his sons inadvertently truthful idea, as Ray leads them up to their neighbours house, his bag at the ready. 

                _I'm an executive! Not an agent! I have not got a licence to kill! Ray's gonna tell people that I'm an agent, I know it! Just laugh and nod! Ames forcefully told himself, as Ray did indeed tell the McPhearson's that he was a secret agent._

                Ames nodded to his neighbours and grinned at the 007 jokes, then he escorted Ray to the next house…………

                The End.


End file.
